


If you stay

by Mile9213



Series: Episode xy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dead Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s13e01 Stop the Bleeding, Grieving Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, Inspired by if you stay, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mile9213/pseuds/Mile9213
Summary: Dean talks to Castiel, before he has to say goodbye forever.





	If you stay

 

“If you stay, I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll quit hunting, watch with you the bees. I know how happy they used to make you. I´ll stop hiding my true feelings for you. Which means I´ll take your hand in public, kiss you and tell you that I love you, cuddle with you on rainy days. I´ll do all the things I was too afraid to do before.

And I will never leave or let you go, Cas. Never. I promise you that. And I know you don´t have a reason to believe me because I let you down before, but I mean it, Cas. I mean it. This time will be different.

I know I never said it before, but you´re the best damn thing that ever happened to me. So, I can´t lose you, not you. Not so. Not tonight. Not ever again.

You can´t leave me and die, ´cause we are Cas and Dean, right? Hell, heaven, purgatory - nothing could break us apart.

We fight. We make mistakes. We leave, but we always come back. This is what we do, right? We always find a way back to each other…

But, but if you have enough of my sorry ass and need me to go away, I´ll do that, too. Even though it would break my heart. I´d do that, Cas.

And I was thinking and maybe coming back to your old life would be too painful, that maybe it’d be easier for you to erase us. To erase me. To erase this life. And… that would suck, it would really suck, but I’d do it. I´d do it, Cas.

'Cause I can lose you like that if I don’t lose you today. I’ll let you go. If you stay. Please, Cas, open your eyes and stay. For me. Open your eyes and ask me what I´m doing here. Tell me everything will be alright. Please, Cas, do that for me. Please…

I need you.

 **I love you.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)! Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
